Separate Ways
by Sarcastic Nightmare
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are dating. She remembers some things from her past, and what will she do when she hears Naruto professing his love to Sakura? AU, One-Shot, SasuHina, semi based off of Separate Ways by Journey


Hinata took one last glance in the mirror. She smoothed her skirt and walked out the door to go meet Naruto. She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. She walked to her car and glanced across the street, seeing Ino and Sai sharing a quick kiss before heading off to work. They never seemed to be home at the same time and if they were it was when they were sleeping. Hinata felt horrible for the couple, they didn't get to go on fun little dates like she did with Naruto. She watched as Ino waved goodbye to her boyfriend.

Hinata let out a soft sigh and unlocked her doors. When she glanced in the rearview mirror she saw Shikamaru talking to Ino. She smiled sadly, while remembering the two were almost a couple. The two had kissed at a Christmas party and it seemed like they were going to start dating, but that never happened. Shortly after, Temari and Shikamaru had begun to date and when Sai moved into Konoha and met Ino, they too began to date. She frowned as she tried to recall what this situation was reminding her of. She shook her head and started her car.

A Linkin Park song came on and suddenly she felt enlightened. The whole Ino-Shika-Temari situation was reminding her of how she had once felt about someone. She shook her head as the memories began to come back to her.

* * *

_She was at her father's holiday party. He had forced her into coming and now she was standing around feeling bored. The only conversation that came her way was when people were asking her how it felt to be Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter. How it felt to be the heiress of such a large company. She was currently sitting in a chair off to the side, she hadn't even realized she had been staring off into space until a voice broke into her thoughts. "You don't seem to be having any fun."_

_The cool, firm voice had her shaking her head and blinking. She looked up and met dark, obsidian eyes staring at her. He had a look of amusement on his face and she could already feel her cheeks heating up. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and shook her head. "No, not really. My father just wanted me here for his own selfish reasons. I wanted to go to a friend's holiday party," She admitted quietly. He nodded and watched as she blushed again. "I'm sorry, I just realized I haven't told you my name. Sorry for being so rude," She paused and took a small breath. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and yours?"_

"_My name's Sasuke Uchiha…And much like you, I'm only here on my father's wishes. My brother moved away and quit the company so my dad's trying to pressure me into taking it over," She nodded in understanding. "You wanna get out of here?" Hinata knew she should have said no, but she ended up nodding yet again. Sasuke stood up and offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation. _

_She paused when she realized she had a dilemma, "I don't have a car. My father brought me here," She sighed when she realized that meant she was stuck at the stupid party until her father decided it was time to go home. _

"_Well you're in luck. I do," He smirked at her as the two slowly made their way out to the parking lot._

* * *

Hinata shook her head trying to think of something else. Sasuke had been a nice guy, but she had only met him a few times outside of school. Although she had seen him and spoken with him in some of her business classes in the University. She smiled as she finally got to the restaurant Naruto had asked her to meet him at. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about the night that everything had changed.

_Naruto had asked her out earlier and she was getting ready for the date. Sure it was just dinner and the movies but it was still better than sitting at home alone. She walked down the stairs and was just about to tell her father when he spoke up. "Your sister is going to inherit the company. I don't think you'd be able to handle it," His voice was cold and hard. To this day, she believes he was hoping she would be depressed over it. But the exact opposite happened, she felt liberated and free. _

_She nodded solemnly and walked up and kissed his cheek before walking out the door and heading for the place Naruto had asked her to meet him. This night was already good, she was hoping for it to become amazing._

And it had. It had been one of the best nights of her life. Shortly after that date, she had saved up enough money to move out of her father's house and into an apartment. She was doing well for herself and was no longer tied to Hyuuga Corp. She couldn't help but smile. She was hoping that tonight would be the night that Naruto said those three words she longed to hear. She'd been waiting for him to say them first.

She parked and stepped out of her car. Hinata was about to walk into the restaurant when she saw the familiar orange hoodie. She tilted her head and walked after it. She paused at the corner when she hear his voice. "Sakura please don't cry. It's not worth it," He tried to reason quietly. Hinata frowned and then reasoned with herself silently. Sakura and Naruto were just friends there was no reason to freak out.

"Come on Sakura, you know I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. All you have to do is say the word and I'd buy you the ring," Naruto spoke softly, but Hinata could hear the sincerity in his voice. She felt her eyes start to tear up and walked away quickly. She didn't trust herself to get behind a wheel of a car. She walked to the closest park and ended up sitting on a swing.

"I should have known better," She mumbled. Reverting to her younger days and playing with her fingers. She wiped at her eyes and let out a sigh. Hinata stared up at the sky, the stars making her feel somewhat happy. She was about to stand and head back to her car when she heard the chains on the swing next to her rustle. She glanced over and her white, pearl eyes met his dark, obsidian eyes. "Sasuke," Her voice was soft.

"What's wrong Hinata?" His voice was quiet, curious. She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. Sasuke frowned, he would never admit it but he'd started to like Hinata.

"Be honest," She looked at him with a new fire in her eyes. "Am I stupid and naïve?" Sasuke frowned. Where was this coming from? "Answer me please," Her eyes softened and she looked like she would start crying at the drop of a pin.

"You're not stupid," Sasuke stated. "You can be naïve but you usually snap out of it when it's necessary. I mean think about it, you were naïve about your father and why he dragged you to parties for awhile, and you figured that out. I think whatever you found out, you knew was going to come at some point," Sasuke reasoned with the upset Hyuuga. She sighed as she thought about the truth behind his words. She had to admit that Naruto always did get a certain light in his eyes when Sakura walked into the room. She never saw that light when she walked into the room.

"You're right," She sighed softly. "I guess I should go break up with him," Sasuke looked over at her with a concerned look on his face.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" She noticed anger flash within his eyes before he looked away. She shook her head and said a quiet 'no.'

"I'll see you around Sasuke," She spoke softly and started her walk back to the restaurant.

* * *

She walked up and frowned when she noticed Naruto looking around looking worried. "What's wrong Naruto?" He looked up and seemed relieved.

"I've been worried about you Hina," He told her as he went to grab her hands. She took a step back and wouldn't let him touch her. "What's…Wrong?" Naruto looked confused. She shook her head.

"Please don't. I saw you with Sakura earlier, it's not fair to lead me on when you know you love her. I'm sure you'll be very happy together," Hinata's voice wavered towards the end of her statement and she turned away so he wouldn't see her crying. She walked to her car and made her way back to her apartment. She was expecting to find it the way she left it. What she found was something completely different.

Sasuke was leaning against her door and staring back at her. Her eyes widened and he smirked. "I brought you something," His voice was quiet but she heard every word. He walked up to her and handed her a DVD. "I've heard having a distraction helps when you're hurting," She looked back up as he was about to leave.

"Sasuke," She watched as he paused and his back stiffened slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

A/n: Alright so this idea came to me from listening to the song, Separate Ways by Journey, and the cover of it on the Punk goes Classic Rock CD. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to add more or not, hope you guys enjoy. I also hope you all have a wonderful holiday. And just a heads up, I will be posting this on my DeviantArt. And I may be posting another version that's based in the regular ninja world. Sorry if I'm not making sense I'm tired and have to work 10-6 tomorrow. Anyways hope you like it!

Please read and review. And as I said earlier, have a wonderful holiday!

Katie


End file.
